Via Yasaq
Yasa is the Mongol code of conduct, a set of laws that all must observe, as first laid down by Chinghis Khan and upheld now by his sons. The Anda have derived their own code from these precepts, focusing on honor, respect, and loyalty, particularly to one’s family, and most especially to those to whom they have sworn spiritual kinship. While not all Anda walk the Road of Yasa, the vast majority of those who follow the Horde do. While the Road of Yasa holds honor in high regard, the Mongol concept of honor is quite different than that of western knights and the Path of Chivalry. In battle, for example, the Mongols will do anything to win; spies, stealth, deceit, ambush, and confusion are all valid tactics, and none are considered to impinge upon honor. On the other hand, knowingly placing oneself at a disadvantage might be dishonorablebecause it does not show your enemy proper respect. Nickname: Bloodbrothers The Ethics Of Yasa: • Honor your family as you would honor yourself. • The family you choose is the strongest and most important family. • Demand respect from others. • Show respect to those who deserve it. • Do not stain your honor with petty behavior or pride. Initiation: Before one may set foot upon this Road, an Anda must receive an invitation from one already familiar with it. She may go to a Bloodbrother and express a desire to join their ranks, or she may find herself approached unexpectedly about doing so. If the latter happens, it means she has impressed someone with her virtuous behavior. On the occasion of the former, she will have to demonstrate the qualities of honor, loyalty, and obedience before she undergoes an initiation. The decision to induct a new member is never made alone; the sponsor will gather as many Anda as possible and convene a kurlitai, during which he espouses to the others the virtues of the new recruit. If satisfied, the sponsor, and perhaps others, will present themselves to the new member, where they will co-mingle blood, becoming true Anda Bloodbrothers. Organization: Bloodbrothers have little in the way of organization; they follow their Mongol families, performing their duties as normal. When possible, they prefer to remain near other Bloodbrothers, for the bonds between them are strong. When they are far from each other, they keep their ears close to the ground, listening for any potential news of their kin. Should one Bloodbrother ever discover another to be in need, she will go to his aid at the first possible moment. Any reunion between two or more Anda eventually gives way to raucous, joyful celebration. Aura: Trust. Those above you trust you will do your duty obediently. Those beneath you trust you will treat them fairly. Enemies trust you will respect them by doing everything in your power to defeat them. The aura modifier affects Leadership rolls applied against subordinates, and Intimidation rolls against enemies. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control Paths: Only one way to walk the Road of Yasa exists. No alternate paths diverge from it. HIERARCHY OF SINS AGAINST THE YASA Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Ignoring an insult You have earned the respect of others. 9 Insulting another undeservedly You must show respect to those who have earned it. 8 Lying to one who has proved themselves honest Honesty demands honesty. 7 Abusing your herd The herd is not just for one. 6 Showing mercy to one who has not submitted The weak must accept you as their master. 5 Losing a battle due to pride Defeat your enemy now. Assuage your ego later. 4 Harming family, anda, herd, or allies while in frenzy A warrior’s essential quality is discipline. 3 Disobeying the order of your noyan Obedience is the foundation of honor. 2 Betraying your family You will never know a stronger bond than that of blood. 1 Betraying your Bloodbrothers The family of choice is the strongest. Category:Morality